


disabling comments on furaffinity

by arachonteur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachonteur/pseuds/arachonteur
Summary: jade is up late on the golden ship, drawing. davesprite is also there.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	disabling comments on furaffinity

It's late at night, on the golden ship. John has already fallen asleep for the night, and Jade and Davesprite are up late. Jade is sitting at a desk, with sketchbooks stacked high and a lamp overhead shining down on her.

DAVESPRITE: sup  
JADE: hey.  
DAVESPRITE: sup  
JADE: drawing.  
DAVESPRITE: i can see that but like  
DAVESPRITE: why  
JADE: why not?  
DAVESPRITE: dunno usually when youre up to something its because like  
DAVESPRITE: youve got big plans or somethin   
DAVESPRITE: is it cool alchemizing tech or something  
JADE: no? sometimes i just want to draw, dave.   


Davesprite presses the tips of their fingers together and leans casually against the table, sliding the pile of sketchbooks forward just a little bit, blocking the light. Jade looks up and scowls at them.

DAVESPRITE: so   
DAVESPRITE: whatre you draw-  
JADE: my fursona. :P  
DAVESPRITE: cool  
DAVESPRITE: why   
JADE: i want to!!! why isn't that a good answer for you.   
DAVESPRITE: it is i guess its just strange  
DAVESPRITE: isnt furry fandom like a social thing   
DAVESPRITE: who is your fursona going to chill with   
JADE: it's been a while since i had the time and peace of mind to draw things!   
JADE: and i'm worried i might be rusty...  
DAVESPRITE: you should take a page from my book   
DAVESPRITE: give so much less of a shit about looking good   
DAVESPRITE: crank those bad boys out as fast as possible  


Jade rolls her eyes and makes the universal symbol of "jerking off" with her free hand.

JADE: sorry, can you move? you're in the way of the light.  
DAVESPRITE: right right   
DAVESPRITE: my b  


Davesprite leans back and grabs a sketchbook for themselves.

DAVESPRITE: you got a blank one of these  
JADE: uhhh. sure i think its at the bottom of the pile  
DAVESPRITE: nope   
JADE: FUCK.   
JADE: captcha code would be 9k8... dpw... d6, then.   
DAVESPRITE: right   
JADE: make two of them, it's easier to just clone them than to remember a captcha code.  
DAVESPRITE: you got it  


Davesprite floats through the ceiling and returns.

DAVESPRITE: that wasnt it   
DAVESPRITE: theres a couple of individual gummy bears up there though   
DAVESPRITE: whys it cost 5 build grist for a single gummy bear  
JADE: oh right, my mistake.   
JADE: it should be dpwd5.   
DAVESPRITE: still my question remains  
DAVESPRITE: 5 build grist for a gummy bear  
JADE: it's because they're sugar free and they're more expensive.  
JADE: john almost got me good with that one, but the joke was on him.   
JADE: i already KNEW they were sugarfree because grandpa was diabetic!   


Jade sits back in her chair, satisfied with her deductions. She had John beat with that one, and now everyone knew it. Jane would be proud, if she knew Jade. But this is chronologically before they meet. So this vague sense of satisfaction in parallel with another character's interests goes unremarked upon. Most importantly, John will never prank in this town again.

DAVESPRITE: wait what   
JADE: sugar free gummy bears are basically laxatives.   
DAVESPRITE: no i knew that   
DAVESPRITE: it just seems a little cruel for john is the thing   
JADE: i KNOW! it was so mean :(  


Jade pouts a bit and folds her arms, poking herself with the tip of her pencil on accident.

JADE: ow! fuck   
DAVESPRITE: what   
DAVESPRITE: are you good   
JADE: yeah i just stabbed myself is all  
DAVESPRITE: haha dumbass  
JADE: >XP   
DAVESPRITE: brb  
JADE: don't say that out loud!   
DAVESPRITE: why not   
JADE: it's not *great* to hear.   
DAVESPRITE: lmao  
JADE: augh   


Davesprite floats up into the ceiling again, and returns with two sketchbooks. They captchalogue one and toss the other on the table, sitting across from Jade.

JADE: what on EARTH are you drawing  
DAVESPRITE: dicks  
DAVESPRITE: what else   
DAVESPRITE: not like im gonna pen a magnum opus here   
DAVESPRITE: im drawing a shitty comic  
DAVESPRITE: see  


They hold up their comic.

DAVESPRITE: i figure the other dave has a grasp on sbahj on their own   
DAVESPRITE: might as well make something new since too many cooks will fuck a soup right up  
DAVESPRITE: so here it is   
DAVESPRITE: the sweet bro and hella jeff finale  


Jade looks it over, squinting and double-taking, trying to process it into meaning, but almost certainly failing.

JADE: i never got what they meant when they said the demiurge was evil for creating the material plane until now.  
DAVESPRITE: haha   
DAVESPRITE: what  
JADE: it's a gnostic thing. the demiurge  
JADE: did you think the gnostic in my handle was just for show?? ._.  
DAVESPRITE: kinda yeah   
JADE: it used to be a huge special interest of mine. :'(   
DAVESPRITE: what happened  
JADE: nothing?  
DAVESPRITE: more importantly how had i never heard this  
JADE: you always seemed like the kind of person to make fun of other peoples religions!   
DAVESPRITE: okay fair yeah   
JADE: the demiurge is the creator of the physical plane.   
JADE: in the timaeus they're like an artist!   
JADE: but in gnostic ideas the demiurge is innately evil.   
JADE: it's not like i believed it anyway.   
JADE: it's just got some nice words and an idea here and there.  
DAVESPRITE: oh i guess since you said it past tense i just kind of assumed something happened  
JADE: i feel a bit more complexly now. being a god myself  
JADE: but sometimes it can just be an interesting idea to explore.   
JADE: it certainly resonated with me at least, back in the day  


After a few moments of silence, Jade sighs to herself and looks dejectedly down at the paper before closing the sketchbook for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i have had this scene in my system for ages and i wanted to get it out there. also i almost wrote and posted this to furaffinity before realizing my mistake.


End file.
